Life Is Beautiful
by n4oK0
Summary: Hardship of a relation between people is part of life to make you understand its meaning. What's make it beautiful is when you could take what life is offer to you and not taken it for granted. Un-betaed, Family, Angst, GS, OOC, OC, AU. WONKYU, YUNJAE, MINHO, KRISHO. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**n4oK0's notes : **Wkwkwk.. Nao repost lagi... Aslinya Nao ragu mau post ini atau ga di FFN, tapi karena 'seseorang' a.k.a. guest dengan username 'fuck you naoko' dengan berbaik hati nge-bash Nao dan mengatakan kenapa Nao masih punya muka untuk posting ff di FFN, Nao perempuan binal, Nao ga tahu malu, cuih, dll. So, untuk menghormati jerih payah sang basher, Nao akan posting kemungkinan hampir semua ff Nao yang ada di WP. Biar doi punya banyak referensi untuk nge-bash.

Kalo niat doi untuk membuat Nao ga nulis lagi atau berganti gaya dan pairing atau apalah maksud doi nge-bash kayak gitchu, on the contrary dear, Nao akan berbuat yang sebaliknya. Just you know, kalo dikau nulis criticism construction dengan bahasa manusia, Nao akan dengan senang hati berusaha untuk mengintrospeksi tulisan dan diri Nao. Tapi berhubung dikau nge-bash dengan bahasa antah berantah, yah Nao balas dengan hal yang sama. Call me childish but so are you.

Sorry untuk amazing readers yang lain. Jadi gengges yah ama bacotan Nao. Skip aja, gpp. Ini Nao tulis buat semua yang ga suka sama tulisan dan diri Nao. If you don't like me, I dare you to say in my face, you cowards. Heads on!

Kembali ke FF ini. Nao mo minta muup untuk scene n istilah pengadilannya. Infonya cuma dapat dari nonton CSI ama nanya temen yang sarjana hukum. So kalo salah2 dikit, dimaafin yee.. :p

Anyway, as usual, karena malem jadi males ngeproof readingnya. Jadi typo and kegajean bertebaran.. Moga suka n jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak my amazing readers.. Luv u so muach..

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**

****( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)****

**Title : Life Is Beautiful 1**

**Pair / Charas : Wonkyu, Yunjae, Minho, Suho, Kris**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Family, Angst, GS, OOC, OC, AU**

**Summary : Hardship of a relation between people is part of life to make you understand its meaning. What's make it beautiful is when you could take what life is offer to you and not taken it for granted.**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Pengadilan memutuskan bahwa terdakwa Wu Yifan alias Kris dinyatakan tidak bersalah."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketiga ketukan palu dari sang hakim menyatakan bahwa persidangan kali ini berakhir sudah. Pengacara, keluarga terdakwa, dan orang-orang yang percaya bahwa terdakwa tidak bersalah semuanya bersuka cita atas keputusan hakim tersebut. Namun lain halnya dengan keluarga penuntut dan semua yang merasa bahwa terdakwa bersalah. Mereka semua terkejut dan kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Terlebih lagi ibunda dari korban terdakwa. Dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris, menolak semua kenyataan yang menurutnya tidak adil ini.

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Orang itu bersalah! Orang itu telah membunuh anakku. Orang itu pembunuh!" teriak ibunda dari pihak penuntut.

"Umma!" teriak satu orang yang merupakan anak dari wanita yang baru saja berteriak tadi dan dia langsung menghampiri sang umma untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Soojung tidak boleh tidak mendapatkan keadilan atas apa yang sudah menimpanya. Anakku tidak akan tenang jika bajingan itu lepas dari jerat hukum. Siwonnie, lakukan sesuatu! Lakukan untuk putri kita!" Choi Siwon, atau Siwonnie seperti nama panggilannya tadi, hanya mampu memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajah merah dan basah istrinya yang sudah menangis meraung-raung di dadanya. Siwon tak lupa juga mencium pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Siwon tahu kesedihan dan kepedihan istrinya sekarang dengan keputusan pengadilan ini. Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Umma." Lirih seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun memanggil istri Siwon tersebut. Siwon yang masih dengan mendekap istrinya tersebut, menoleh kepada anak keduanya sekaligus putra sematawayangnya itu. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk membawa sang umma yang masih meremas baju Siwon dengan erat.

"Minho-ah. Tolong kau bawa umma ke mobil. Biar appa urus dulu semuanya di sini." Perintah Siwon kepada pemuda bernama Minho tersebut. Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu meraih tubuh sang umma untuk beralih ke pelukannya. Minho merangkul tubuh sang umma yang terus saja menangis lalu menuntunnya ke mobil mereka sementara Siwon menyelesaikan urusan dengan pengacara mereka untuk tindakan hukum selanjutnya. Siwon sendiri juga kecewa dengan keputusan pengadilan ini, namun pria berumur 46 tahun itu masih lebih bersabar dan masih sanggup menerima semua berita ini dengan kepala dingin.

Siwon menunggu kurang lebih lima menit sebelum akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan pengacara mereka setelah pengacara tersebut selesai berdiskusi dengan hakim dan personel pengadilan lainnya. Siwon diberitahu bahwa dia bisa mengajukan kasasi dari keputusan pengadilan ini. Namun Siwon harus cepat mengajukannya, jika tidak masalah ini akan benar-benar dianggap selesai. Mendengar kabar tersebut dari sang pengacara, Siwon hanya menanggapi bahwa dia akan berpikir terlebih dahulu untuk mengajukan kasasi. Siwon tetap harus membicarakan ini dengan istrinya. Tapi dia berjanji akan secepatnya memberitahu keputusannya kepada pengacara keluarga mereka tersebut. Disaat Siwon sedang berdikusi dengan pengacaranya, terdakwa yang sudah dinyatakan bebas itu tiba-tiba saja mendekati Siwon dan membungkuk dalam.

"Choi Siwon-ssi, maafkan saya." Tuturnya cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada di pengadilan itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Memang pemandangan yang tersaji sekarang sangat aneh untuk semua yang hadir diruang siding itu. Mereka berpikir mengapa terdakwa yang jelas-jelas harus mengalami masalah karena berurusan dengan pihak berwajib dan pengadilan adalah orang yang meminta maaf kepada si pengugat. Siwon sendiri sempat heran sampai dia tahu maksud pemuda yang seumuran dengan Minho itu. Siwon tahu maksud dia meminta maaf karena Siwon sadar, pemuda itu juga tahu dirinya sebenarnya bersalah. Siwon sadar bahwa pemuda itu meminta maaf karena dia telah membuat seluruh keluarga Siwon menderita karena ulahnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau sudah bebas anak muda. Kau sudah menang dan aku kalah. Kau sudah membuktikan bahwa Soojung tidak akan mendapatkan keadilan atas perbuatanmu. Kau seharusnya senang, karena tuduhan kami terhadapmu tidak benar sehingga kau bisa memulihkan namamu dan mencari target lain selain Soojung." Cibir Siwon dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan kebencian. Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya agar tidak memukul pemuda yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Mohon jaga ucapan anda Choi Siwon-ssi. Klien kami sudah terbukti tidak bersalah sehingga anda tidak berhak berucap demikian." Sanggah pengacara si terdakwa tidak senang dengan ucapan Siwon. Siwon hanya memandang lekat pengacara yang membantu Wu Yifan atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Kris itu dalam menangani masalah ini. Pengacara yang membuatnya kalah di pengadilan ini. Pengacara muda yang memang terkenal pintar dan tak pernah kalah di persidangan mana pun. Pengacara muda bernama Jung Yunho.

"Appa, sudah selesaikah?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho dan menatap wajah cantik putri sulungnya yang ternyata menyusulnya kemari.

"Jae? Kau sudah pulang sayang?" tanya Siwon balik kepada wanita cantik berumur 23 tahun itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Siwon.

"Tadi pagi appa. Aku dan Suho langsung kemari dari bandara. Aku juga sudah dengar soal keputusan hakim tadi dari Minho dan umma." Jelas wanita bernama Jae atau lengkapnya Choi Jaejoong itu dengan lembut meski ada nada kesedihan di suara merdunya itu.

"Oh begitu." Lirih Siwon menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas bahu ayahnya tersebut sebelum menarik tangan Siwon perlahan. Dengan senyum yang pilu Jaejoong membelai lengan Siwon.

"Ayo appa, lebih baik kita pulang saja dulu. Biar pengacara Song yang mengurusnya. Pengacara Song, kami pulang dulu. Mohon anda lakukan apa yang harus anda lakukan untuk mendapatkan keadilan bagi adikku." Perintah tegas Jaejoong. Wanita yang memiliki peringai sama keras kepalanya seperti sang ibunda meski dia juga memiliki sikap tenang selayaknya sang ayah.

"Baik nona Choi." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu membantu Siwon untuk pergi dari ruang pengadilan itu. Jaejoong sempat melirik ke arah Yunho yang sekarang memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut. Keduanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong yang memutuskan kontak mata. Jaejoong dan Siwon lalu keluar meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat masih bingung dan sedikit bimbang setelah kehadiran Jaejoong dan juga Kris yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang punggung orang-orang yang menuntutnya itu dengan pandangan sayu dan menyesal.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas terlihat sedang duduk di samping jendela besar di sebuah café ditemani dengan secangkir kopi panas di atas mejanya. Pria itu memandang ke arah luar dan sesekali memeriksa ponselnya. Pria itu memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan karena telah berpisah selama 5 tahun lamanya. Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan pernah mengisi hidupnya dengan kenangan indah meski kini hubungan itu terputus sejak orang itu memutuskan pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Walaupun begitu, sang pria masih menunggu dan berharap bisa menyambung kembali jalinan cinta mereka.

Cling! Cling!

Bunyi bel penanda datangnya pelanggan café tersebut membuat pria itu menoleh dan langsung melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Wajahnya berbinar kala orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu lalu berdiri ketika orang yang ditunggunya sampai di hadapannya. Dia menarik kursi yang berada didepannya, mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk duduk. Dengan tenang, orang tersebut duduk lalu menunggu sang pria juga duduk sebelum dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kabar Jung Yunho-ssi?" tanya orang tersebut dengan nada datar. Pria yang ternyata adalah Yunho itu sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan formal yang ditujukan kepada dirinya, tidak pernah sekali pun orang didepannya ini memanggilnya seformal tadi.

"Kabarku baik Jae. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku?" tanya Yunho beruntun terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Yunho melainkan dia memanggil seorang pelayan café dan memesan secangkir _latte_ untuk dirinya. Ketika pelayan itu membungkuk dan pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan Jaejoong, barulah Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Yunho-ssi. Maksudku, fisikku baik-baik saja, tapi secara perasaan, entahlah. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menyindir Yunho. Yunho pun menutup mata dan mengusap wajahnya dengan jengah. Yunho paham maksud ucapan Jaejoong tapi pria berwajah kecil itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

"Jae, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku karena aku membela Kris-ssi. Dia klienku, tentu aku membelanya." Sahut Yunho membela dirinya. Yunho merasa Jaejoong tidak adil terhadap dirinya jika wanita cantik tersebut menyalahkan dirinya atas kemenangan dirinya dalam kasus Kris. Sementara itu Jaejoong yang mendengar pembelaan Yunho hanya menatap pria tampan itu dengan datar. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali terpancar di wajah Jaejoong meski melalui cara bicaranya Yunho tahu betapa marahnya Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong sekali lagi tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Dia justru memalingkan wajahnya dan berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang sudah datang dengan pesanannya. Jaejoong menyeruput sedikit _latte_ tersebut sebelum menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

"Kau salah paham jika mengira aku menyalahkanmu karena kau membela klienmu. Kau pengacara, sudah merupakan tanggung jawabmu untuk membelanya bukan?! Namun aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal Yunho-ssi." Tanggap Jaejoong tenang. Terlalu tenang bagi Yunho. Yunho tahu seberapa ekspresifnya Jaejoong. Wanita di depannya ini seperti bukan Jaejoong yang dia kenal. Wanita ini seperti wanita es yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan apapun juga. Yunho terpaku dan tidak memberikan respon atas penyataan Jaejoong tadi. Keterpakuannya membuat Jaejoong melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan membela seseorang setelah kau yakin dia tak bersalah. Apa kau yakin klienmu itu tidak bersalah?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong. Jujur, Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Tentu saja Yunho yakin kliennya tidak bersalah. Selama ini Yunho selalu membela mereka yang memang tidak bersalah namun terjebak dengan perkara yang bukan menjadi kesalahan mereka. Yunho selalu memastikan terlebih dahulu akar permasalahan dari kasus yang akan ditanganinya. Dengan semua itu, Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum mengangkatnya lagi dipadu dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho kali ini sedikit tersinggung karena Jaejoong mempertanyakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pengacara. Yunho tahu bahwa dia masih muda dan pengalamannya tidak sebanding dengan semua pengacara senior di luar sana. Tetapi Yunho bisa sedikit berbangga hati karena selama dia menjadi pengacara, belum sekali pun Yunho kalah dalam pertempuran di pengadilan. Apa pun kasus yang dia tangani.

"Tentu saja aku yakin Jae. Aku selalu melakukan penyelidikan sebelum aku membela klienku. Dan maafkan aku jika perkataanku lancang tapi kau harus tahu bahwa Kris-ssi itu dijebak oleh Choi Suujong-ssi karena dia dendam setelah diputuskan oleh Kris-ssi." Sahut Yunho perlahan. Yunho tidak ingin mengungkit masalah kasus yang sudah selesai tapi menurut Yunho, Jaejoong berhak tahu apa yang sudah dia ketahui. Kris memang tidak bersalah dan adik Jaejoong yang telah menjebaknya. Yunho menceritakan bahwa Soojung memanipulasi tindakan perkosaan yang dialaminya dan menimpakan hal tersebut kepada Kris. Yunho mengatakan bahwa Soojung menuduh Kris telah memperkosanya padahal Soojung tidak diperkosa sama sekali melainkan melakukannya sukarela dengan seseorang.

Jaejoong meremas tali tas yang dia pangku diatas pahanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan amarahnya dan rasa ingin menampar Yunho atas tuduhan pria tersebut kepada mendiang adiknya. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan, Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map plastik lalu dia letakkan diatas meja tersebut. Kali ini bukan tatapan datar yang Jaejoong berikan kepada Yunho melainkan tatapan tajam seakan pria itu merupakan orang yang paling dia benci di dunia walau kenyataanya Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai pria tersebut. Meskipun begitu, bagi Jaejoong sekarang, Yunho tak lebih dari seseorang yang hanya terhasut dengan nama besarnya sendiri sehingga tidak melihat bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan membela Kris.

"Bukalah Yunho-ssi. Dalam map tersebut kau akan mendapatkan bukti bahwa klienmu memang bersalah dan semua bukti yang kau dapat adalah bukti palsu hasil rekayasa orang tua klienmu sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan nada suara pelan namun menusuk. Yunho pun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia memandang map plastik tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Yunho bergantian menatap map dan Jaejoong, seakan semua yang Jaejoong katakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajah cantik nan putihnya tersebut.

"Silahkan jika kau menganggapku berbohong Yunho-ssi. Aku tidak perduli. Kau bisa membuktikan ucapanku dengan semua bukti yang ada di map tersebut." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong map plastik itu lebih dekat ke arah Yunho. Yunho hanya dapat memandang map plastik itu tanpa ada tanda-tanda dia akan membukanya. Jaejoong menutup matanya kesal sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya lagi dan kembali berbicara.

"Di dalam amplop itu terdapat hasil visum yang asli sebelum ditukar oleh orang suruhan orang tua klienmu, alamat orang yang kau bilang adalah teman seks adikku padahal dia yang sudah membantu adikku saat klienmu mencampakan adikku di gang kecil waktu itu, dan banyak lagi. Kau lihat jika kau mau dan kau bisa menilai siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah disini." Jelas Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Dia juga kembali mengusap wajahnya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong.

"Jika benar map ini berisi bukti bahwa klienku bersalah, mengapa baru sekarang kau memberikannya Jae?"

"Takdir tidak memihakku kali ini Yunho-ssi. Aku terlambat menyerahkan semua bukti ini kepada appa dan pengacara kami. Aku mengira aku masih memiliki waktu sampai kemarin namun kau, yang dengan hebatnya bisa mempersingkat waktu persidangan sehingga keputusan hakim keluar kemarin, membuat semua jerih payahku untuk membuktikan bahwa adikku adalah korban pemerkosaan dari klienmu menjadi sia-sia." Jawab Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dan tidak menangis di depan Yunho. Jaejoong selalu merasa bersalah sejak dia tahu bahwa dia terlambat memberikan keadilan untuk Soojung.

"Jae.." lirih Yunho pelan. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan di waut wajah Jaejoong dan jika dia bisa mengatakan langsung, Yunho merasa bahwa kesedihan Jaejoong disebabkan olehnya. Namun Yunho berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong dan mencoba memikirkan semua ini dengan tenang. Yunho masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan semua kenyataan yang terpampang jelas sekarang ini. Karena Yunho masih belum yakin apakah semua yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong benar adanya.

"Soojung anak yang baik Yun. Dia gadis yang lugu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa merekayasa bukti seperti tuduhanmu tadi. Dia gadis baik-baik yang hanya ingin hidup bahagia seperti kebanyakan orang." Sahut Jaejoong lagi sambill mengingat keinginan sederhana Soojung yang ingin seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya. Menikah dengan orang dia cintai, memiliki anak dan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk keleuarganya. Keinginan sederhana yang tidak mungkin bisa terlaksana karena Soojung sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Jaejoong tidak mampu menutupi kepedihan hatinya ketika dia mendengar kabar mengerikan tentang Soojung dari Siwon. Saat itu, Jaejoong ingin segera pulang meskipun dia masih sangat sibuk untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan beberapa pekerjaan yang dia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Namun mengingat bahwa dia masih harus menjaga dan menemani Suho yang saat itu juga bersekolah bersama dengannya, Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya itu dan membantu penyelidikan dari tempat dia berada. Saat itu, Jaejoong tidak memberitahu kepada Suho mengenai peristiwa yang menimpa Soojung, saudara kembarnya walau sepertinya usaha Jaejoong sia-sia karena biar bagaimana pun Suho memiliki ikatan seperti ikatan batin dengan Soojung sehingga Suho selalu saja bertanya apakah Soojung baik-baik saja di Korea.

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti awal semua kejadian yang menimpa Soojung. Siwon hanya menceritakan bahwa Soojung diperkosa oleh orang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih Soojung. Dua kata itu selalu bergema di dalam benak Jaejoong. Sejak kapan Soojung mempunyai kekasih? Darimana adiknya itu mengenal kekasihnya tersebut? Mengapa Soojung tidak pernah menceritakan perihal kekasihnya tersebut kepada kedua orang tua mereka? Dan mengapa sampai kekasih Soojung tersebut tega melakukan perbuatan terkutuk itu kepadanya?

Soojung diperkosa dan ditinggalkan di gang sempit dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan sampai dia ditemukan oleh seorang pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja melewati gang sempit itu untuk memotong jalan ke tempat tujuannya. Orang itu langsung menolong Soojung dan membawanya ke rumah sakit begitu dia mengerti bahwa Soojung baru saja diperkosa dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Orang itu juga yang akhirnya menghubungi polisi yang kemudian menghubungi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dari situ semua bergulir dengan penuturan dari Soojung meski Soojung harus dibujuk oleh Kyuhyun agar mau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi, pemeriksaan visum rumah sakit, penyelidikan dari kepolisian, sampai kasusnya dipersidangkan di pengadilan.

Keluarga Choi sempat berlega hati ketika semua bukti terkumpul dan mereka yakin pelaku bisa terjerat dan dihukum sesuai dengan perbuatannya, namun entah bagaimana semua bukti berbalik menyudutkan Soojung. Mulai dari orang yang berbaik hati menolong Soojung justru dituduh sebagai orang yang bersekongkol dengan Soojung untuk menjatuhkan sang pelaku pemerkosaan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris, kekasih Soojung. Lalu hasil visum pun entah kenapa tidak sesuai dengan hasil visum yang pertama kali diserahkan oleh pihak keluarga Choi dan kepolisian pun sepertinya kebingungan dengan adanya keanehan tersebut dan meski mereka mencoba menyelidiki ulang namun semuanya terlambat. Semua itu membuat Soojung terpuruk dan akhirnya mengambil jalan yang menurutnya baik. Soojung bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menanggung semua beban dan rasa sakit hati atas perbuatan Kris. Jaejoong dapat membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kematian Soojung menyisakan kepedihan dan kesedihan yang mendalam untuk semua keluarga Choi terlebih lagi kematian Soojung atas dasar ketidakadilan.

Semenjak kepergian Soojung, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berupaya sekuat tenaga agar Kris bisa dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Namun bukti dan pembelaan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho memusnahkan segala upaya dan harapan pasangan suami istri itu. Mereka harus menerima dengan pahit kenyataan bahwa dunia tidak memihak kepada mereka dan putri mereka. Bisa dipastikan juga betapa geramnya Jaejoong saat dia kembali ke Korea dan menemukan pelaku pemerkosaan Soojung lepas begitu saja. Jaejoong ingin sekali mengajukan keberatan atas keputusan hakim tersebut dan meminta kasus untuk dibuka dan diselidiki kembali tapi Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu semua.

Awalnya Jaejoong yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan sependapat dengannya karena Kyuhyunlah yang paling merasa terpukul dengan kejadian ini namun ternyata setelah mereka kembali ke rumah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiskusi di dalam kamar mereka berdua dan memutuskan untuk menerima dengan pasrah. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bukannya tidak ingin keadilan untuk Soojung namun dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan demi terwujudnya hal tersebut tidak akan membawa kembali Soojung ke kehidupan ini. Soojung sudah tiada. Satu hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah mendoakan agar Soojung bisa tenang di sisi Tuhan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tahu jika keadilan di dunia tidak bisa dilakukan maka pada saatnya Tuhan akan menunjukkan keadilan itu.

Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan keinginan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sebagai seorang anak, Jaejoong akan mengikuti keinginan keduanya. Dengan berat hati, dia melepaskan semua rencana yang dia susun untuk mengusut tuntas masalah ini dan membiarkan waktu yang membuka tabir kebohongan keluarga Wu. Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho.

"Soojungku yang lugu, Soojungku yang manis, Soojungku yang baik hati harus pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Adikku harus pergi dengan sakit hati karena klienmu tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas pemerkosaan yang dia lakukan." Lanjut Jaejoong dan kali ini Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya untuk tidak turun. Rasa sakit dan kehilangan ini begitu menyesakkan hati Jaejoong.

Lalu, setelah menghapus kasar bulir airmata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi apakah Yunho akan membuka atau tidak map plastik itu, Jaejoong berdiri setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. Wanita itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Yunho. Namun Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan berbalik kemudian menatap Yunho lagi.

"Aku memberikan bukti itu karena aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Orang tuaku tidak akan mengajukan apapun. Kami lelah dengan semua ini. Balas dendam hanya akan membuat Soojung tidak tenang diperaduan terakhirnya. Kau bebas menghancurkan bukti-bukti itu Yunho-ssi." Jelas Jaejoong sebelum dia berbalik lagi dan melangkah menjauh dari Yunho. Namun belum tiga langkah Jaejoong berjalan, langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya di cekal oleh Yunho yang sudah ikut berdiri.

"Jaejoong! Tunggu dulu! Kita belum selesai bicara."

"Tidak. Kita sudah selesai bicara Jung Yunho-ssi. Maka mohon lepaskan tanganku karena aku harus pergi. Banyak yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cekalan Yunho namun Yunho terus saja menggenggam lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjadi kesal dan akhirnya menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Jae.." lirih Yunho sendu. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dan kebimbangan di hati pengacara muda itu. Jika semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar adanya, maka Yunho melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya dan kesalahan itu bisa berakibat dia kehilangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali dan berbalik.

"Aku permisi. Selamat siang." Ucap Jaejoong lalu kembali melangkah menjauhi Yunho. Yunho hanya mampu memandang punggung Jaejoong karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau berbuat apa dengan informasi yang dia terima hari ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dia harus membuka dan membaca isi dari map plastik yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong dan mungkin menyusuri ulang kasus ini. Yunho harus siap dengan kebenaran yang nanti akan terkuak dan jika Jaejoong benar, maka Yunho harus siap dengan konsekuensi yang kemungkinan terjadi pada hubungannya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Life Is Beautiful 2**

**Pair / Charas : Wonkyu, Yunjae, Minho, Suho, Kris**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, Family, Angst, GS, OOC, OC, AU**

**Summary : Hardship of a relation between people is part of life to make you understand its meaning. What's make it beautiful is when you could take what life is offer to you and not taken it for granted.**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Kyuhyun memandang potret putri keduanya dengan sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun masih belum mampu sepenuhnya melepas kepergian Soojung, terlebih Soojung berpulang ke hadapan Tuhan dengan cara seperti itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya telah gagal. Gagal melindungi putri cantiknya yang seharusnya masih bisa merasakan kehidupannya jika dia dengan segera menyadari bahwa putrinya telah jatuh cinta. Jika dia tahu bahwa cinta itu yang akan membuat Soojung sengsara maka Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa mengantisipasi hal tersebut dan langsung menjaga putrinya dari marabahaya disebabkan oleh cinta. Namun, semua terlambat. Soojung telah pergi dan tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi. Mengingat takdir menyakitkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Soojung-ah.. hiks…hiks… Soojung anak umma.. Soojung-ah.."

"Umma.." panggilan lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis di beranda belakang rumah menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang merupakan duplikat Soojung sedang menatapnya sendu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadis kembaran Soojung yaitu Suho.

"Umma, aku mohon jangan menangis lagi… Soojung sudah tenang disisi-Nya umma. Eonnieku sudah tidak menderita lagi…" lirih Suho berusaha menenangnya wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Suho sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin tangisannya membuat sang ibunda semakin bersedih.

Kepergian Soojung memang menyisakan duka yang mendalam untuk semua anggota keluarga ini. Ibunya, Kyuhyun, tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kakak perempuannya, Jaejoong dan juga appa mereka, Siwon, sudah seperti orang lain. Dingin dan tertutup. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di keluarga ini setelah Soojung pergi. Suho merasa keluarganya perlahan namun pasti menuju kehancuran.

Suho terus memeluk Kyuhyun, memberikan rasa aman untuk ibunya yang kian hari kian rapuh. Suho hanya mampu memeluknya seperti ini karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Kyuhyun berhenti menangis seperti ini.

Tanpa Suho dan Kyuhyun sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Orang itu terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Suho, terutama Suho. Orang itu terus memandang Suho dengan seksama sampai dia memalingkan pandangannya lalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sebelum dia sampai, dia berhenti sejenak di depan pigura yang sangat besar yang berisikan foto kelaurganya. Dia terus memandang wajah-wajah penuh senyum. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat menahan amarah yang meluap.

Orang itu tahu, meski kedua orang tuanya tidak memperpanjang masalah kematian Soojung, tapi mereka masih belum bisa melepas kenyataan bahwa putri mereka tiada dengan cara seperti itu. Dia pun tidak mengerti dosa apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh Soojung, sampai dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis. Apa kesalahan Soojung sampai orang itu tega membuat Soojung menderita. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mau mengerti. Yang ada di hatinya bahwa gara-gara orang itu, gara-gara Wu Yifan, keluarganya menjadi seperti ini.

_Aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu Wu Yifan. Aku pasti akan membalas dendam keluargaku._

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Kris duduk termangu di depan jendela kamarnya. Dia terus memandang keluar tanpa memperdulikan panggilan yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya untuk keluar kamar dan makan. Pikirannya tidak tertuju kepada apapun kecuali rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan sejak dia melakukan perbuatan terkutuk itu. Kris tahu dirinya sebenarnya bersalah. Kris pasrah jika memang dia harus masuk penjara untuk membayar semua kesalahannya. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya tidak mengkehendaki hal tersebut. Dengan segala tipu daya, keduanya merekayasa seolah-olah Kris tidak bersalah dan menimpakan kepada Soojung.

Sampai sekarang Kris sama sekali tidak tahu setan apa yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan nista itu kepada Soojung. Yang diingat oleh Kris adalah betapa takutnya Soojung saat Kris menyentuhnya dengan kasar dan merenggut harta tak ternilai milik Soojung. Airmata Kris kembali mengalir. Rasa sesak dan penyesalan terus bersarang di hatinya. Terlebih lagi saat Kris tahu soojung bunuh diri karena perkara ini. Kris tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus membayar semua kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Da tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menghadapi keluarga Soojung. Satu hal yang Kris tahu, Kris harus mendapatkan maaf dari keluarga Soojung. Kris tidak perduli jika Kris harus berlutut bahkan dia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar mereka mau memaafkannya. Kris tahu dia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan penyesalan dan baying-bayang Soojung yang menderita seumur hidupnya.

"Kris-ssi." Kris menghapus airmatanya cepat dan berbalik untuk menghadapi orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ketika Kris berbalik dia melihat Yunho telah berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya dengan menggenggam sebuah map plastik. Tatapan datar namun menusuk dari Yunho membuat Kris sedikit heran. Pengacaranya itu tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Yunho-ssi." Sapa Kris ikut berdiri. Yunho mendekati Kris sampai dia berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan yang menjadi kliennya itu. Dengan agak kasar Yunho memberikan map plastik itu tepat di dada Kris. Kris yang masih bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak bersahabat, memegang map plastik itu agar tidak terjatuh. Dia menatap antara map tersebut dan Yunho secara bergantian.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa yang kau pegang sekarang adalah bukti yang menyatakan bahwa kau sebenarnya bersalah Kris-ssi. Kau bersalah."

"Yunho-ssi.." ucap Kris terkejut. Jika benar ini adalah bukti semua kejahatannya maka dia seharusnya dihukum. Yunho memandang Kris yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan bukti yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Dengan pandangan meremehkan Yunho mengatakan apa yang sudah diucapka Jaejoong saat mereka di café.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Kris-ssi. Keluarga Choi tidak akan membongkar kejahatanmu dan juga kejahatan keluargamu. Mereka akan menerima dengan pasrah. Meski menurutku kalian tidak pantas untuk dibiarkan bebas begitu saja." Cibir Yunho sengit.

"Tapi itu keputusan mereka bukan keputusanku karena perlu kau camkan Kris-ssi, walau keluarga Choi tidak akan menuntut lagi tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kalian sudah membohongiku dan untuk itu aku akan membongkar semua kejahatan kalian. Aku yang akan memperbaiki kesalahanku karena sudah dengan bodohnya membela dirimu Kris-ssi. Aku akan pastikan kalian membusuk di penjara." Tegas Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum dia beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Kris. Namun, Yunho berhenti mendadak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan berkata kepada Kris.

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku akan mengembalikan setiap sen yang aku terima sebagai pembayaran jasaku. Itu saja. Selamat sore." Ujar Yunho lagi. Dia sudah membuka pintu kamar Kris dan akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar itu ketika lengannya dicekal oleh Kris dari belakang.

"Yunho-ssi." Panggil Kris pelan. Dia menarik sedikit lengan Yunho agar Yunho menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan senyum yang terkesan tulus namun sedih itu, Kris melepas genggaman tangannya dari lengan Yunho dan beranjak menuju laci di meja nakasnya. Dia mengambil sesuatu seperti kaset rekaman, beberapa foto dan juga kertas-kertas penting lainnya. Kris menyerahkan semua itu kepada Yunho beserta map plastik Yunho berikan kepadanya tadi.

"Ini, ambillah."

"Ini?!"

"Bukti bahwa aku memang berhubungan dengan Soojung. Jika kau memang ingin mengusut tuntas kasusku, maka aku akan membantumu."

"Apa?!" pekik Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah diutarakan oleh Kris. Kris menanggapi keterkejutan Yunho dengan senyum pilunya.

"Aku memang bersalah Yunho-ssi. Aku ingin menyerahkan diriku tapi aku terlalu pengecut dan membiarkan keluargaku memanipulasi semuanya. Jika dengan dihukumnya diriku akan membuat rasa sakit keluarga Choi sedikit terobati dan membuat Soojung tenang disana, maka aku rela masuk penjara."

"Kau.."

"Aku akan membantumu Yunho-ssi." Kalimat itu menutup pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Kris. Yunho hanya mampu mengangguk dan memandang Kris dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia tahu pasti berat bagi Kris untuk melawan keluarganya sendiri, namun Yunho merasa bahwa dengan ini Kris akan mendapatkan ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Bulan Kemudian**

"Anak bodoh! Kau mengkhinati keluargamu sendiri?! Puas kau anak sial?! Puas?!" teriakan tuan Wu membahana di ruang sidang pengadilan yang menyidangkan kasus kejahatan keluarga Wu atas manipulasi kasus pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh anak mereka Wu Yifan alias Kris. Semua bukti menunjukkan bahwa Kris memang bersalah namun keluarga Wu menutupinya dengan memanipulasi dan memfitnah Soojung.

Kris terdiam mendengar caci maki dari sang ayah dan tangisan dari sang ibu yang tidak percaya bahwa Kris telah mengkhianati mereka. Dalam hatinya Kris juga ingin menangis karena dia tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Akan tetapi, dia memang bersalah. Perasaan bersalah yang terus menggerogotinya kala dia membayangkan Soojung yang bunuh diri karena dirinya.

Kris terus terdiam sampai hakim membacakan hukuman yang akan diterima olehnya. Kris yang terbukti ikut andil dalam kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya, tak luput dari hukuman. Meski hukuman yang dia terima tidak seberat ayahnya, pelaku utama dari manipulasi terhadap Soojung. Kris memenjamkan matanya ketika hakim mengatakan bahwa dia divonis hukuman kurungan penjara selama empat tahun, lebih ringan dari tuntutan Yunho yaitu tujuh tahun penjara mengingat Kris juga sudah menyerahkan diri dan berani mengambil sikap dengan membongkar kejahatan ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah vonis dibacakan, Kris digiring oleh dua orang polisi untuk segera menjalani hukumannya. Kris mengangat kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih tenang walau dia harus mendekam di penjara dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dia merasa sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Andaikan dia berani bertanggung jawab seperti sekarang, mungkin Soojung masih hidup. Tapi Kris juga sadar bahwa takdir memiliki rencana lain. Yang mampu dia lakukan sekarang adalah menebus dosanya di penjara dan berharap keluarga Soojung bisa berbesar hati untuk menerima maafnya.

Bicara mengenai keluarga Soojung, di persidangan ini seluruh anggota keluarga Choi datang. Mereka ingin secara langsung melihat kebenaran bahwa Kris dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri dan membantu menguak kebusukan keluarganya sendiri. Dan yang mereka saksikan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat sebagian anggota keluarga tidak percaya namun mereka juga sedikit lega karena akhirnya ketidak adilan atas Soojung terbayarkan sudah.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan erat dan tersungging senyum simpul dari wajah keduanya ketika hakim menjatuhkan vonis untuk Kris dan keluarganya. Siwon mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sembari mengusap lembut lengan atas Kyuhyun sebagai tanda luapan hatinya yang senang karena dengan ini istrinya tidak akan bersedih lagi dan mampu melepas kepergian Soojung dengan ikhlas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menangis haru sambil membalas perlakuan lembut suaminya dengan mencium pipi Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun juga merasakan apa yang Siwon rasakan karena ibu empat anak itu merasa bahwa keadilan yang seharusnya diterima oleh putrinya akhirnya terwujud juga. Keduanya merasakan bahwa dengan situasi ini, Soojung bisa damai disisi Tuhan.

Jaejoong pun juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirakan oleh kedua oranf tuanya. Di benak wanita cantik itu, dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Yunho yang ternyata berani membongkar dan menuntut kliennya sendiri. Jaejoong merasa dia berhutang permintaan maaf kepada Yunho karena sudah berpikiran bahwa pria yang dicintai itu telah berubah sombong karena materi dan ketenarannya sebagai seorang pengacara muda yang berbakat. Namun Jaejoong salah. Yunho masih Yunhonya yang dulu dan wanita bermata besar nan indah itu berharap Yunho tidak marah dengannya karena peristiwa di café tempo lalu dan mau memaafkannya. Dalam hati kecil Jaejoong, dia juga berharap bahwa jalinan cinta mereka yang sempat terputus bisa tersambung lagi karena Jaejoong tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Yunho.

Sementara Suho hanya bernafas lega dan bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih menyayangi keluarganya. Di saat dia berpikir mulai saat ini, keluarganya bisa melepas kepergian Soojung. Mereka bisa bersama lagi dan mendoakan Soojung agar dia tentram dan bisa terus melihat mereka dari atas sana. Bulir airmata kebahagian meluncur begitu saja ketika dia melihat kedua orang tuanya berpelukan dengan erat dan terlihat saling menyayangi seperti dulu. Suho juga senang melihat kakaknya, Jaejoong terlihat bahagia dan jika boleh Suho katakan, sedikit bersemu malu ketika matanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata pengacara muda yang menuntut pelaku pemerkosaan terhadap Soojung.

Suho berpikir tampaknya kakaknya tidak akan sendiri lagi jika melihat gelagat yang sama dari sang pengacara muda saat iris mata hitamnya manatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Hanya saja, Suho merasa cemas ketika dia melihat raut wajah keras dan penuh kebencian dari kakak laki-lakinya, Minho. Suho mengerti bahwa kakaknya masih memendam amarah kepada pemuda yang sudah dijatuhi hukuman itu karena pada dasarnya Minho memang yang paling dekat dengan Soojung. Untuk saat ini Suho hanya mampu berharap bahwa kakaknya tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang konyol yang bisa saja berdampak buruk untuk dirinya sendiri maupun keluarga mereka.

Suho kembali memalingkan pandangannya dari Minho ke arah pemuda yang digiring oleh kedua polisi itu keluar dari ruang pengadilan. Sesaat mata mereka berdua bertemu dan hal aneh terjadi kepada Suho. Suho merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa hal ini dia rasakan sekarang padahal perasaannya tidak seperti ini ketika dia melihat pemuda itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Myngkin ini adalah perasaan iba yang menyelimuti relung hati Suho kala melihat dia dibawa seperti itu oleh para polisi tersebut. Apalagi jika tadi Suho mendengar hukuman yang harus dijalani oleh pemuda itu. Menurut Suho hukuman tersebut pasti berdampak negatif pada mental pemuda belasan tahun itu. Suho lalu memberikan Kris senyum simpul yang seketika itu juga membuat pemuda yang masih betah bertatapan dengannya itu membelalakan kedua matanya. Kris tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada yang mau tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Soojung.

Kris tahu bahwa Soojung memang memiliki saudari kembar. Hanya saja, Kris tidak tahu jika saudari Soojung itu kembar identik dengannya. Saat melihat senyum Suho tertuju kepadanya, Kris seakan dimaafkan oleh Soojung. Batin Kris semakin lega meski dia tidak memungkiri rasa bersalah itu masih terus menghantuinya, mungkin akan terus begitu seumur hidupnya. Kris kemudian membalas senyum Suho juga dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang baru kali ini mampu Kris sunggingkan setelah mala petaka ini terjadi.

Minho yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Kris dengan aura penuh kebencian, menyadari tatapan antara Suho dan pemuda itu. Amarah Minho semakin memuncak saat Suho memberikan senyum untuk Kris dan dibalas serupa oleh Kris. Sontak, Minho bergegas mendekati Kris, menghadang jalan para polisi yang membawa Kris. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Minho melayangkan pukulannya tepat di rahang Kris sehingga pemuda itu tersungkur di lantai. Minho segera dipegang oleh Siwon dan Jaejoong ketika mereka sadar bahwa Minho baru saja memukul Kris. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong serta Suho tampak terkejut dengan perbuatan Minho tadi. Sementara Minho sendiri terlihat tidak perduli dengan tindakannya tadi. Dia justru menatap nyalang kepada Kris dan berteriak marah kepada pemuda yang sedang menyeka darah yang keluar sedikit dari bibirnya karena cincin yang dikenakan oleh Minho saat memukulnya tadi.

"Dengar aku bajingan! Jangan kira kau bisa lepas begitu saja setelah ini! Akan aku pastikan kau menyesal telah membuat Soojung seperti itu! Akan aku pastikan itu!" teriak Minho tak terkendali.

Kris hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Minho tadi dengan berdiam diri. Dia tahu dia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melawan. Hanya saja, tampaknya Kris masih harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa mendapatkan kata maaf dari keluarga Choi karena Minho dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kebenciannya yang sangat dalam kepadanya.

Kris berharap Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk membantunya. Ya, hanya itu harapannya sekarang.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Huehehe… Pendek yak… Aslinya memang masih ada lanjutannya lagi tapi ntar aja di postingnya kalo ff ini masih banyak yang respon ^^v

Untuk istilah hukum, tata cara pengadilan, vonis hukuman dan sebagainya, anggap aja kayak gitu ya. Nao udah coba cari2 tapi kadar kemalesan nao lagi meningkat tinggi so hasilnya kayak gini T_T

Udah gitu aja. Moga suka n jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak my amazing readers.. Luv u so muach..

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Life Is Beautiful 3**

**Pair / Charas :Krisho, Minho, Wonkyu, Yunjae, Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer :All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning :Un-betaed, Family, Angst, GS, OOC, OC, AU**

**Summary : Hardship of a relation between people is part of life to make you understand its meaning. What's make it beautiful is when you could take what life is offer to you and not taken it for granted.**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Kris tahu bahwa Soojung memang memiliki saudari kembar. Hanya saja, Kris tidak tahu jika saudari Soojung itu kembar identik dengannya. Saat melihat senyum Suho tertuju kepadanya, Kris seakan dimaafkan oleh Soojung. Batin Kris semakin lega meski dia tidak memungkiri rasa bersalah itu masih terus menghantuinya, mungkin akan terus begitu seumur hidupnya. Kris kemudian membalas senyum Suho juga dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang baru kali ini mampu Kris sunggingkan setelah mala petaka ini terjadi._

_Minho yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Kris dengan aura penuh kebencian, menyadari tatapan antara Suho dan pemuda itu. Amarah Minho semakin memuncak saat Suho memberikan senyum untuk Kris dan dibalas serupa oleh Kris. Sontak, Minho bergegas mendekati Kris, menghadang jalan para polisi yang membawa Kris. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Minho melayangkan pukulannya tepat di rahang Kris sehingga pemuda itu tersungkur di lantai. Minho segera dipegang oleh Siwon dan Jaejoong ketika mereka sadar bahwa Minho baru saja memukul Kris. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong serta Suho tampak terkejut dengan perbuatan Minho tadi. Sementara Minho sendiri terlihat tidak perduli dengan tindakannya tadi. Dia justru menatap nyalang kepada Kris dan berteriak marah kepada pemuda yang sedang menyeka darah yang keluar sedikit dari bibirnya karena cincin yang dikenakan oleh Minho saat memukulnya tadi._

"_Dengar aku bajingan! Jangan kira kau bisa lepas begitu saja setelah ini! Akan aku pastikan kau menyesal telah membuat Soojung seperti itu! Akan aku pastikan itu!" teriak Minho tak terkendali._

_Kris hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Minho tadi dengan berdiam diri. Dia tahu dia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melawan. Hanya saja, tampaknya Kris masih harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa mendapatkan kata maaf dari keluarga Choi karena Minho dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kebenciannya yang sangat dalam kepadanya._

_Kris berharap Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk membantunya. Ya, hanya itu harapannya sekarang._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian**

"Baik-baiklah di luar sana Kris."

"Terima kasih pak. Saya pergi dulu."

"Ya. Aku harap aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu di tempat ini. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik."

"Saya pun berharap demikian. Kita bertemu lagi ketika saya sudah menjadi pria yang bisa diandalkan pak."

"Aku berdoa untukmu Kris. Nah, pergilah." Dengan ucapan terakhir tersebut, sang sipir penjara menutup pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Kris Wu seorang diri di luar pagar tinggi berkawat duri itu. Kris melihat sekali lagi tempat yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kris menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi bangunan tinggi nan kokoh bernama penjara tersebut. Dia tersenyum karena masih tidak percaya bahwa kini, dia telah bebas.

Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dia mengingat keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Keluarganya benar-benar hancur sejak kejadian di pengadilan tiga tahun silam. Ayah Kris tewas tertusuk narapidana lain ketika terjadi perkelahian masal di dalam penjara dua tahun lalu. Sedangkan ibunya tak kuasa menahan beban karena malu dan kesedihan akan situasi keluarga mereka, memutuskan bunuh diri sebulan setelah sang ayah tiada.

Kris bisa dikatakan sebatang kara sekarang karena kerabatnya tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Seluruh kerabat yang Kris kenal lebih memilih menganggap Kris bukan bagian dari keluarga besar mereka lagi dan mengucilkannya. Bukan hanya itu, Kris bahkan mau tak mau harus berjuang hidup untuk dirinya sendiri karena semua harta peninggalan ayah dan ibunya diambil alih oleh kerabatnya tersebut tanpa menyisakan apapun untuknya.

Hidupnya kini bisa dibilang berbalik 180 derajat. Kris bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Kini dia harus bisa hidup sendiri, memulai semuanya dari awal.

Dari awal.

"Hwaiting Kris!" serunya memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum dia kembali melangkah, menapaki lembaran baru hidupnya dan Kris hanya bisa berharap kali ini dia bisa memperbaiki hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong es kopinya dua Chanyeol!" sahut Kris sedikit keras agar koki bernama Park Chanyeol itu mendengarnya.

"Oke Kris." jawabnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang manis itu. Kris tak bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum Chanyeol karena terbatas sekat antara ruang depan café dan dapur cafe tetapi mengenal siapa Chanyeol, orang yang tampak selalu bahagia itu, Kris bisa menebak selebar apa senyum Chanyeol sekarang.

Setelah memberikan pesanan salah satu pelanggan café tersebut, Kris kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan. Dia membersihkan meja setelah pelanggan selesai makan dan minum di café itu, menghampiri pelanggan yang belum memesan, menyapa pelanggan yang baru datang dan banyak lagi. Kris melakukan tugasnya dengan senang hati karena walau hanya sebagai pelayan, pekerjaan ini yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup.

Kris mendapatkan pekerjaan ini setelah beberapa kali di tolak karena statusnya yang mantan narapidana. Setiap tempat yang Kris datangi enggan dan menolak langsung lamaran kerja dari Kris sampai dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi Kris itu merasa iba dengan keadaan Kris sehingga menawarkan bantuan berupa pekerjaan di café milik orang tuanya. Bahkan Chanyeol membiarkan Kris tinggal di salah satu kamar kost yang juga milik orang tuanya dengan harga sewa setengah dari harga yang biasanya diberlakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Orang tua Chanyeol sendiri tidak keberatan dengan status Kris. Bagi mereka setelah berbincang cukup lama dengannya, mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kris adalah pemuda yang baik. Situasi dan kondisi yang membuatnya seperti itu sehingga mereka menerima Kris di antara keluarga mereka. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kris yang sepertinya dianggap sebagai kakak oleh pemuda murah senyum itu.

Kris pun merasa sangat beruntung bertemu Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Kris berpikir bahwa Tuhan tidak meninggalkannya sehingga masih diberi kesempatan berkenalan dengan orang sebaik Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Kris berjanji akan membayar balas budinya kepada keluarga Park suatu saat nanti.

Kris begitu larut dalam ingatan masa lalunya sampai dia tidak mendengar satu suara memanggilnya sampai tangan putih nan halus itu menepuk punggungnya karena posisinya yang berada di belakang Kris.

"Permisi, apakah masih ada tempat kosong untukku?" tanya suara itu yang ternyata adalah suara seorang gadis.

Kris berbalik setelah sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia sedang bekerja. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Kris langsung membungkuk hormat dan baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu ketika matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat wajah sang gadis.

"So…Soojung… Soojung-ah…" lirih Kris terbata-bata kala dia menatap langsung sepasang mata berbentuk bulan sabit kala tersenyum itu dengan perasaan rindu sekaligus bersalah dan takut.

"Eh?! Kau mengenal mendiang eonnieku?" tanya gadis itu balik namun tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh Kris. Dia masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang terkejut luar biasa.

"Tunggu dulu. Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucap gadis itu yang berusaha mengingat siapa Kris sebenarnya. Sedang seriusnya sang gadis memikirkan siapa Kris, tiba-tiba pintu café berbunyi dan masuk seorang pemuda tampan seumuran Kris.

"Suho-ah, Jae noona sudah kembali. Kau tak perlu menunggunya disini." Ucap pemuda itu begitu mata yang seperti mata kodok itu melihat adik cantiknya.

"Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal Kyungsoo bilang, parfait disini enak sekali." Gerutu gadis yang ternyata Suho itu kepada sang kakak, Minho. Minho terkekeh karena melihat wajah cemberut Suho yang justru menambah keimutan adiknya tersebut. Dengan gemas, Minho mengacak rambut sebahu Suho lalu tanpa sungkan, mengecup pucuk kepala Suho dengan sayang dan terakhir melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Suho.

"Lain kali kita kemari lagi dan akan oppa temani Suho baby memakan sebanyak apapun parfait yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah? Oppa janji ya?"

"Tentu sayang, oppa janji."

"Oke. Ah, kamu! Aku tak jadi makan disini ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Pamit Suho kepada Kris ketika hendak meninggalkan café itu bersama dengan Minho. Saat itulah, Minho menyadari bahwa adiknya tidak berdiri sendiri dan saat itu juga Minho menatap Kris yang menjadi pusat kebenciannya tiga tahun lalu sampai sekarang.

"Kau…!" geram Minho sambil mengepalkan salah satu telapak tangannya dan tanpa sadar meremas bahu Suho dengan keras, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Auch! Oppa! Sakit!" pekik Suho kesal namun kekesalan itu berganti dengan rasa takut karena melihat tampang Minho yang seakan ingin membunuh pelayan café yang terlihat tak asing itu.

Kris sendiri tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Minho secepat ini. Baru tiga bulan dia keluar dari penjara dan sekarang sudah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu membencinya. Akan tetapi, Kris sudah berjanji kepada dirinya bahwa jika dia bertemu dengan keluarga Choi maka dia akan berusaha untuk mendapat maaf mereka seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini, membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Minho.

"Minho-ssi. Maafkan aku. Maa…" belum selesai Kris berbicara, dia merasa seseorang menegakan tubuhnya dengan kasar lalu tanpa peringatan sebuah tinju melayang ke arah wajahnya, disusul dengan tinju lainnya, dan tinju lagi sampai Kris tidak lagi menghitung berapa banyak kepalan tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya. Dia membiarkan saja Minho menghajarnya tanpa berniat membalas sama sekali.

"Astaga! Oppa!" teriakan Suho dan lengan mungilnya yang mencoba menghentikan tindakan brutal sang kakak adalah yang menjadi perhatian Kris saat ini. Dia terus menatap Suho meski sedikit sulit dengan pukulan demi pukulan yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"OPPA!" teriakan Suho yang lantang akhirnya membuat Minho berhenti. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Kris sebelum berdiri dan memberikan satu tendangan ke perut pemuda malang itu.

"Ya ampun oppa! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Suho lagi dan kali ini sambil menghampiri Kris dengan sapu tangan di tangannya.

"Jangan menolongnya Suho! Biarkan dia! Ayo!" cegah Minho kepada Suho yang hendak membantu Kris dan mengancam Kris juga. Setelah dia melemparkan ancaman itu, Minho menarik tangan Suho dan bermaksud membawanya pergi meninggalkan café tersebut. Akan tetapi Minho dibuat tercengang kala Suho menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap Minho balik dengan tatapan kesal.

"Oppa pergilah lebih dulu. Aku mau membantunya." Ujar Suho berani menantang Minho dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Minho, Suho kembali menghampiri Kris dan berjongkok di depan lelaki yang berusaha untuk bisa duduk itu.

"CHOI SUHO!" teriak Minho namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Suho.

Suho membantu Kris untuk bisa berdiri meski dengan susah payah. Tubuh mungilnya tidak sebanding dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap milik Kris, namun gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk membantu Kris, paling tidak sampai Kris bisa duduk di salah satu kursi.

Akhirnya beberapa pengunjung membantu Suho dan Kris sebelum Kris sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepada mereka yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu, meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan mereka. Para pengunjung tersebut mengangguk sebelum kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing meski ada beberapa orang yang masih mencuri pandang ke arah Kris, Suho dan Minho yang masih berdiri dengan penuh amarah.

Suho mengeluarkan lagi sapu tangannya dan mulai menghapus noda darah di sudut bibir Kris yang sedikit sobek, mungkin tergores cincin yang dipakai oleh Minho, dan darah di pelipis kiri Kris. Suho membersihkan luka-luka Kris dengan sangat lembut, khawatir gerakannya akan semakin melukai Kris.

Disaat itulah, keduanya berpandangan lurus ke kedua bola mata masing-masing.

Suho menatap Kris, masih berusaha mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat Kris sebelumnya. Suho tahu dia mengenal lelaki di depannya tersebut dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Suho tahu jika Kris seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya karena dia merasakan debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Debaran ini berbeda dengan yang Suho rasakan dengan lelaki lain.

Suho menatap Kris sesaat sebelum tersenyum manis sampai membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada luka-luka Kris.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri, pemuda itu menatap rindu ke arah Suho. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak percaya jika dia bisa melihat wajah cantik itu sekali lagi. Rasa penyesalan itu masih ada, rasa bersalah itu masih terus menghantuinya, namun melihat wajah putih nan cantik yang telah dia renggut hidupnya itu, tersenyum manis kepadanya, Kris merasa seolah-olah Soojung datang dan memaafkannya, sama seperti saat Kris melihat Suho tersenyum kepadanya di persidangan dulu.

"Maafkan oppaku ya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bertindak demikian namun aku yakin ada alasannya." Ucap Suho sambil menempelkan plester luka yang selalu dia simpan di tas tangannya. Suho menempelkan satu di sudut bibir Kris dan pelipisnya yang terluka.

"Selesai." Sahut Suho lagi setelah selesai memasang plester luka tersebut. Suho kembali tersenyum kepada Kris membuat Kris ikut tersenyum meski detik berikutnya dia mengerang kesakitan karena perih di bibirnya. Tapi Kris tidak menggubris rasa perih itu dan kembali menatap Suho.

"Terima kasih nona." Ucapnya berterima kasih.

"Tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau terluka karena oppaku jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Meski aku masih penasaran ada apa di antara kalian."

"Kami…"

"Sudah selesai Suho?!" tanya Minho tiba-tiba, memutus pembicaraan antara Kris dan Suho.

"Oppa kenapa sih? Kenapa kau beg…"

"Oppa tanya apa kau sudah selesai?!" ulang Minho kali ini dengan nada serius dan tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi. Suho menghela nafas perlahan sebelum mengangguk. Dia tahu Minho benar-benar marah kepadanya kali ini dan Suho tidak ingin kemarahan Minho menjalar ke orang lain.

"Sudah." Jawab Suho singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi. Kau pergilah ke mobil lebih dulu. Aku menyusul sebentar lagi." Perintah Minho.

"Oppa…"

"Sekarang Choi Suho dan jangan membuatku lebih marah dari ini!" tegas Minho yang kembali hanya bisa diikuti oleh Suho. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minho ke arah Kris dan tersenyum terakhir kali sambil melambaikan tangan. Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian singkat sebelum akhirnya Suho keluar dari café tersebut.

Sekarang hanya ada Minho dan Kris. Kedua pemuda seumuran itu saling menatap. Yang satu dengan pandangan marah walau akhirnya pandangan itu berubah menajdi pandangan meremehkan. Sementara Kris menatap Minho dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang sayangnya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Minho.

"Hei." Panggil Minho kasar kepada Kris walau Kris menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Ya?"

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengambil hati adikku Suho seperti kau memperdaya Soojung. Dia memang polos tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan sepertimu mendekatinya."

"Minho-ssi, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap adikmu. Aku… Aku memang bersalah dan aku minta maaf…"

"Maafmu tidak akan menghidupkan adikku kembali. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Membusuklah dengan rasa bersalahmu itu di neraka." Potong Minho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris, tak peduli tepukannya itu menyentuh lebam di wajah Kris.

Minho menatap Kris sekali lagi lalu berdecih dan meninggalkannya menuju pintu keluar café. Namun selangkah kemudian, Minho diam dan mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Kris.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah busukmu itu. Jangan sampai kau menampakan batang hidungmu lagi di hadapanku, Suho dan keluargaku atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu! Dasar sampah!" ancam Minho kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Minho tidak peduli bahwa dia baru saja memukul dan mengancam akan membunuh seseorang di tempat umum yang tentunya di dengar jelas oleh pengunjung disana. Kemarahan dan dendam Minho menutupi akal sehat pemuda itu.

Kris sendiri tidak menyangka jika Minho akan langsung menyerangnya seperti tadi. Kris tahu Minho akan menjadi gunung yang akan sulit dia daki hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf. Kris menghela nafas panjang. Perjuangannya akan berat namun Kris sudah bersumpah akan malakukan apapun agar keluarga Choi mau memaafkannya.

Kris kembali menghela nafas. Mungkin seumur hidupnya akan dia dedikasikan hanya untuk meminta maaf dan mendapatkan maaf. Bukan hanya dari keluarga Choi namun juga dari Chanyeol. Peristiwa ini pasti akan berdampak negatif untuk usaha sahabatnya tersebut. Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, Kris bisa melihat pemuda tinggi bertelinga besar itu datang menghampirinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kris! Kau kenapa?!" teriakan panik Chanyeol terdengar oleh Kris dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak enak kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan keadaan Kris yang babak belur seperti ini, langsung bertindak dengan memanggil salah satu pelayan café itu untuk mengambil alih cafénya lalu Chanyeol juga memerintahkan untuk menutup café mereka lebih cepat karena Chanyeol akan langsung mengantar Kris pulang.

Kris menurut saja dengan keinginan Chanyeol karena percuma saja dia membantah, Chanyeol pasti akan keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Tampaknya Kris harus menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Chanyeol. Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah tahu masa lalunya dan Kris tidak pernah mau berbohong kepada Chanyeol.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Huehehe… Pendek lagi yak… Ini udah 2K loh, tapi emang seharusnya bisa lebih panjang sih… Ya sutralah ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)

Mulai dari sini, Krisho akan mendominasi. Wonkyu in next chappy of course… Jadi stay tuned please…

Udah gitu aja. Moga suka n jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak my amazing readers.. Luv u so muach..

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
